


kind of reckless

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 13 - Coffee Shop AU, Fluff, M/M, happy taylor swift day everyone, im done with finals, things will get better from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: "“Are you going to order or not?” He snaps. Simon wonders how this cafe is still in business with someone so mean taking orders. Or maybe the barista, “Baz” (If his name tag is anything to be believed), is only mean to him.“I’m thinking,” Simon snaps back. It’s not his fault that the menu is long, and he didn’t have a plan upon entering."





	kind of reckless

**Author's Note:**

> im done with exams yayyy

“Are you going to order or not?” He snaps. Simon wonders how this cafe is still in business with someone so mean taking orders. Or maybe the barista, “ _ Baz”  _ (If his name tag is anything to be believed), is only mean to him. 

 

“I’m thinking,” Simon snaps back. It’s not his fault that the menu is long, and he didn’t have a plan upon entering.

 

He wants a coffee. But he wants something sweet. But he doesn’t want a caffeine headache. Or a sugar headache. And he’s hungry. 

 

The menu is complicated. It’s not his fault. 

 

“Must be hard for you,” The barista, Baz, comments. Simon kind of wants to storm away and not order just to spite him, but again he wants a coffee, or sugar, or a snack. Also it’s not like Baz doesn’t get paid if he doesn’t order. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to customers?” He asks incredulously. 

 

Baz just rolls his eyes. “Look either order something, or go, I’m not going to wait all day.”

 

Simon doesn’t even know what to say. What do you say to that? He’s not ready to order. 

 

“Do you have scones?” He asks. 

 

“Of course he have scones,” Baz says like it’s obvious. And oh... he’s right. It is obvious. There’s a display of scones right next to him. 

 

“Can I have all your sour cherry scones?” 

 

“There are twelve of them?” 

 

Good. He’s managed to confuse him. Maybe that’ll throw him off his rhythm.

 

Simon nods. “And a large hot chocolate.” Screw caffeine sugar is all he needs. 

 

When a coffee and a box and scones emerges for  _ idiot, _ he isn’t that surprise. 

 

He is, however, surprised when he ends up at the coffee shop the same time the next day. (Penny wouldn’t be surprised. He’s predictably snacky.)

 

Baz doesn’t acknowledge him when he gets to the register. Simon isn’t sure why that disappoints him so much. 

 

“Aren’t you going to take my order?” Simon asks. 

 

“Don’t you need at least twelve hours to decide what you want?” Baz responds without missing a beat. 

 

“I’ll have the same as yesterday,” He pretends as if Baz isn’t actively trying to insult him. 

 

Today the cup says  _ moron.  _ Simon smiles a little on the way home. 

 

And so it continues. Simon goes to the coffee shop. Baz insults him. Simon comes back anyway. He really doesn’t know why he’s doing it. 

 

One day he brings Penny with him. “How can I help you today?” Baz asks her. He’s not smiling, but he’s being uncharacteristically polite. 

 

“What the fuck!” Simon exclaims before he can stop himself. 

 

“ _ Simon, _ ” Penny admonishes. 

 

“Yes,  _ Simon, _ ” Baz chuckles. It’s not necessarily a mean laugh. But Simon has never heard Baz laugh before, so maybe this is how his evil laugh sounds. “Don’t make a scene.”

 

Simon just gapes at him. So what then? Baz is only ever mean to him? That seems a little bit unfair. 

 

“I’ll have a medium earl grey tea, please, and he’ll have...” Penny looks at him to continue. 

 

“He’ll have the usual,” Baz finishes for her. 

 

Penny’s cup doesn’t have an insult written on it. Instead it has an extra insult for him apparently they are  _ idiot  _ and  _ idiot’s friend _ . 

 

When they sit down, Penny gives him a look that means she’s figured something out. “What?” He asks. 

She gives him another look. 

 

Apparently there’s something he’s missing, that she’s pretty sure he should be able to pick up on. He doesn’t. 

 

“Seriously, what?” He asks again. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked someone,” She says. 

 

“I don’t like anyone,” He shrugs. 

 

“Simon,” She rolls her eyes. “Really?”

 

“Really what?” Simon laughs uneasily. “I don’t like anyone.”

 

“So you don’t like the barista,” She says skeptically. 

 

“No, of course I don’t like Baz,” Simon snaps quietly. He doesn’t want Baz to hear. He’d make fun of him. 

 

“You know his name?” Penny states. As if that’s an indication. 

 

“No, we hate each other,” Simon tells her. 

 

“Then why do you keep coming back?”

 

And that is the question isn’t it? Why does he keep coming back? It’s not because of Baz. It’s because he loves the scones. And the hot chocolate. And the insults. And...

 

Baz.

 

“Penny, we have to go.”

 

He doesn’t come back for about a week. He can’t go back. Not now that he knows, but it’s a Friday after his classes and suddenly he has an extreme craving for sour cherry scone. 

 

And before he’s thought it through he’s in front of the cafe, and Baz looks almost surprised to see him. 

 

“You want the usual?” He asks. He’s not even being mean. 

 

“No,” Simon smiles because he suddenly has a plan.

 

“So what do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

He says it with finality. And Baz looks like he can’t believe it. Maybe Simon has finally thrown him off his rhythm. 

 

“Go out with me,” Simon insists. Baz doesn’t even say anything. He just nods. “Later?” Simon prompts. He nods again. “Ok,” Simon leans in and kisses his cheek, and leaves before Baz has a chance to change his mind. 

 

But when he looks back, Baz is frozen in place.

 

He knows he made the right decision.  


End file.
